True Love
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Duo cries over Heero, but the unexpected should be expected. . .rated for some language


Disclaimer: You guys know by now that I don't own Gundam Wing. . .come on!  
  
True Love  
By, Goddess Shinigami  
  
  
Duo searched the hallways for somewhere safe. Not safe from enemies, but from the peering eyes of everyone else. His room was no comfort, Heero was there. He would see. See the pain the Duo hid.  
  
The tears started to stream down his face as he walked through the lone corridors of the God forsaken safe house they had to stay in. Minded it wasn't a bad place, Duo just wanted to get away from it all. The world was slowly closing in on him and sooner or later reality was gonna smak him in the face.  
  
He steered himself into a linen closet off one of the main hallways. They'll never find me here. He thought to himself walking in and locking the door. He curled up in a little ball in one corner and started to cry. He didn't want to. Crying made him feel so weak and empty inside, but he kept on crying.  
  
Heero had been particularly cold that morning. Duo had only asked if they could talk for a little while instead of watching him tinker with his "beloved" laptop. Heero had immediatly rejected him without even turning around. Duo didn't know what to do this upset him so much. He decided to go and have a chat with Quatre about it. Quatre would know how to help.  
  
Duo walked out of his and Heero's room slamming the door, which echoed throughout the large house. He found Quatre on the third floor watching a movie. He had thought he was alone until he looked over the edge of the couch and saw Trowa laying in Quatre's lap. Quatre was stroking his hair lightly.   
  
This made Duo even more depressed. He had been trying for years to get Heero to notice him. It has take over 2 years just to get him to say more than three words. Duo still hadn't gotten used to them even though he heard them everyday. "Omar o Korosu," he would say to just about anything Duo would suggest. Duo felt as if he would never find true love because there it was and it did't want him.Duo's head was racing as he ran away from the sight he had seen. Such love and care laid out before him and he could never have it.  
  
He finally stopped crying and Duo's mind drifted away from the days events and wandered into a land of dreams that were just out of his reach. He dreamt that Heero was there with him, that he could feel Heero's breath on his skin. It was warm and soothing. He felt as if he was wrapped in a warm blanket. All of a sudden the warm air stopped and Heero melted away. Leaving only blackness.  
  
Duo awoke to find himself in a bed wrapped in black sheets and a purple bedspread. He also noticed the pillows were red. He looked around and noticing it was his room he tried to hit himself upside the head, but a hand reached out and stopped him. Duo looked over to see it was Heero. He almost jumped for joy, but when Heero got up to leave without a word his mood darkened. He was only here to make sure I wasn't dead or something. Duo thought bitterly.  
  
"You feel asleep in that closet ya know." Heero said shocking Duo to the core. Did he just. . .I mean he just spoke to me! Duo thought excitedly. "I know, I'm sorry." Duo said apologetically. He bowed his head. Duo knew it must've taken them hours to find him. "It took us about six hours to find you." Heero stated reading Duo's mind. Duo looked up even more shocked that he had spoken again. "The others have all gone into to town to buy some supplies." He stated flatly. Duo had started to get use to his talking. "Oh. . ." Duo trailed off not knowing what to say for the first time in his life.  
  
Duo just stared at Heero for about ten minutes while he paced the floor. Suo guessed for lack of nothing better to do. "Now that your awake, I'll go." Heero said abruptly walking out the door. "Damnit! I finally get his undivided attention and I don't know what to say and he leaves!" Duo cursed himself for being such a baka as he always was. He slid out of bed and moped over to the dresser to look in the mirror. His reflection appeared tear-stained and disheveled.  
  
"Ara mai kami!" He shouted in Japanese not realizing it. "Heero saw me and now he knows. . .that I. . .boys aren't supposed to cry!" He half yelled half sobbed sinking to the floor. "Naze, naze naze?" he repeated over and over again weeping into his hands. "I had to go away and they had to find me. Now Heero knows that I was crying." He cried through everything.  
  
Heero stood at the door watching his Duo crying. He wanted so badly to go an comfort him, but he couldn't let on. The great Heero Yuy has a crush on a boy. No, it was more than a crush. Heero's heart so baricaded and well guarded started to break as he watched even more of this scene. He had to get away or he would break down and get involved, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the weeping braided pilot.  
  
Heero speeped further into the room and could make out what Duo was saying between his sobs. "Heero, why'd i have to fuck it all up. You wouldn't love me to begin with, but now you know I'm weak." He sobbed loudly into his hands. He moved closer reaching out a hand that was just too far away. He inced even closer as Duo's cries became louder. Finally he was right next to him. JUst then he heard a car door slam and walked briskly out of the room.   
  
Duo heard the second door slam and cut off his tears wiping his face dry and checking for any puffiness. He winked at himself in the mirror. "Duo, you have really got a talent. No one will ever know you were crying back here." He said in a still half sobbing voice. He straightened his clothing and his hair and walked cooly out of the room.  
  
Quatre greeted Duo and Heero at the door followed by Trowa and Wufei. Wufei was muttering something about weak onnas. "Bakamono." he muttered to Duo as he passed. "HEY!" Duo yelled after him, but he didn't get any response and ignored Wufei as he walked into the kitchen following Quatre.  
  
"So, what we having for dinner Quat-chan?" Duo asked eagerly. "You're having a tv dinner along with Heero because Trowa and I are going out." Quatre said putting away a box of Gundam crunchies mumbling something like can you believe these things. "Oh, what about Wufei?" Duo asked hopful there would be someone to talk to. "He has a date with Sally Po tonight ,Duo. You and Heero are on your own." Quatre stated cheerfully putting away the last of the groceries. "I must be off to get ready." Quatre said leaving Duo alone.  
  
Duo started to walk up to his room. "Baka, baka, ware!" He said to himself gliding his fingers along the wall feeling the funny texture. He reached his room and hesitated. For some reason he was reluctant to enter. As soon as he opened the door he found out why. Heero was sitting cross-legged on his bed quietly waiting with his eyes closed.   
  
"Duo . . ." He whispered from across the room. "Hai, Heero, nani?" He said closing the door behind him and approaching the dark haired boy on his bed. "I heard you crying this morning. I watched you crying. I wanted to hold you, but you seemed so angry at youself." Heero said monotonly. "Yah. . .you wanted to. . .what?" Duo asked nervously sitting next to Heero on the bed. "I wanted to do this." Heero said taking Duo into his arms and holding him gently.  
  
"Why, do you think crying in front of me is bad, Duo?" Heero asked wonderingly. He had opened his eyes and was now staring deep into Duo's beautiful violet ones. "I. . .I don't want you to think I'm weak." He said a few stray tears making their way down Duos flushed face. Heero leaned down gently packing the very lips that spoke such words. "Duo, you are much stronger than you think. Crying does not make a man weak it can only make them stronger." He said comfortingly.  
  
Duo leaned back and laid his head on Heero's shoulder. They had been downstairs and ate their tv dinners Quatre had left. They now sat in Duo's room holding eachother in a warm embrace. Duo let out a contented sigh and gazed up at Heero. "Nani?" Heero asked confused. " Ai shiteru, Heero." Duo said softly caressing the back on one of Heero's hands. Heeo didn't say anything and Duo started to apologize, "I'm sorry Heero. I shouldn't have said th-" Duo was cut off by Heeros mouth on his. This kiss was more than the first. It grew deeper as they both responded, but then Heero stopped.  
  
"Duo, we musen't get too carried away." Heero said shaking his finger jokingly at Duo he kissed the end of it. "We won't." Duo said kissing Heero again. This time Duo pulled away because Heero wasn't responding. "Duo. . ." Heero started. "Ai shiteru ta." He whispered in Duo's ear. "Heero?" Duo asked tentatively. "Hmm?" Heero asked dazedly. "Can we stay like this for a while?" Duo asked making Heero lay back on the soft pillows. "Whatever you wish, Duo." He replied inhaleing Duo sweet scent. Duo snuggled into the crook of Heero's neck and fell asleep. Heero looked at his carefully, memorizing everything. "I love you Duo, and you never have to cry for me again. I'll always be by your side." Heero whispered before drifting off into a blissful sleep, himself.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
C&C come on people help me out here. SMILES! I need to know if you liked it. 


End file.
